merlfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Ricks
Personality Jerry is often sarcastic and snide, always quick to point out another person's mistake and amuses himself while doing it. He is very proud, and has trouble admitting to his own mistakes and will usually blame someone else for it. His pride also causes him to rely on himself and not seek help from others. His pride also extends to his creations, and he takes any insult to them as an insult to himself. He is an industrialist and believes that success comes from advancement, constantly upgrading and creating new gadgets with the best materials he has access to. He dislikes people who are lazy or not working at their full potential, especially higher-class citizens and nobles. Jerry has a deep-rooted hatred of wolves from when he was mauled by a pack of them. Appearance Jerry is a short old man, outfitted with a bronze-coloured clockwork right arm, right eye and left leg. He sports wild white hair, a flat nose, a pair of goggles with the right lens removed, crooked yellow teeth and is clean shaven. He wears brown workman overalls over a blue shirt and grey cargo pants, with leather boots. Weapons Jerry's main weapon is his clockwork right arm, dubbed the Cy-Claw-Pos Claw - Poseidon AKA 'Cyclops'. Asides functioning as a normal arm, the "Cyclops" contains a nozzle in its palm, through which Jerry can spray and ignite oil. The "Cyclops" also contains several hidden functions, such as a short blade that protrudes from the wrist, several tools within the fingers and a crossbow inside the forearm (stores 10 bolts). The "Cyclops" is also 10x as strong as a normal arm, but struggles when working at full capacity, only capable of sustaining large amounts of stress for 3 minutes. He also carries with him several explosive devices with legs, which can be thrown as regular bombs, set to explode on a timer or activate by proximity. He calls these Dyna-M-Ichs (Dynamite Minion - Ichnaea) AKA Dynamechs. Class What can your character do in the ways of fighting, occupation, crafting, magic, and anything else that pertains to how they handle themselves? In your own words, what is your character? History Jerry was born in Brumera to a wealthy human family, but raised by a dwarven family as his parents didn't care for the hassle of raising him and paid the dwarf family to raise him until he was 18. As a result, Jerry worked with machinery for most of his young life and developed an affinity for it. When he turned 18, he ran away from Brumera to avoid the lifestyle of his posh but boring parents. Since then he has traveled Aralur, developing his own gadgets and replacing his right arm and eye and his left leg when he was mauled by a pack of wolves. Current Inventory Bag of Holding (300 lb) x 1 Flashlight Goggles x 1 Dynamechs x 2 Crossbow Bolts x 7 Oil x 500 mL Gold Coins x 21 Healing Potion x 1 Category:Dragon Quest Hero Category:Dragon Quest Category:Dragon Quest Characters